Just ask
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Being a broke movie star in need to work you can always count on your hot old friend for help... Kushina/Minato all the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Just ask..._

My life wasn't an easy one. War tore apart my country, forcing my family to move to a friendly country, where I tortured any who picked on my about my red hair. As I grew older to keep balance within our world I had a beast sealed inside me.

But most importantly I fell in love… with a hottie! Who I married then carried his child... And blah blah blah evil person waited until I went into labor more blah blah blah blah saved the village and DIE!

"What do you mean I die after getting a hottie who dies too?" I yelled throwing the script back at my agent. "I quit. There's no way I'm doing this film. Sorry, go find another sucker. Cuz this chick is not going to be in a tear jerker!"

Hello my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm an eighteen year old, out of work actress on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"When was the last time you had a real pay check, Miss Uzumaki?" There she goes again, giving me a scolding just because her grandfather married my grandmother about a few years ago. Retirement houses are nothing but a hook up place for old people.

"And don't give me this bull about living on instant ramen!" Oh I must have zoned for a bit. Oh well just act like I'm paying attention but don't nod mindless or say 'mmhmm.' That will lead to trouble.

"Who's going to pay your bills when your money runs out?" Well unlike you I don't gamble it all away.

"A really hot sugar Daddy, I call 'Spike'. And right on cue..."

"There you are young Lady! How could you just walk out on my master piece! It's a work of art."

"Wrong! It's a depressing porno!" In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Ahh! That's it you, out! And you get my drink!" Thrown out in record time. Oh yeah!

"Four minutes and ten second. Not bad Kushina." Minato stated as I passed by him. We knew each other since we were kids, without any weird moment of confessing our undying love for each other. Since I've never seen him in that way. Fantasies yes, So many times. "You better believe it. I have to go before she catch up on everything. Later." God why does he have to be so freaking hot! Life's not fair. I hate having hot friends!

I wonder if anyone around here would think that I've lost my mind if I turn around and pounce on him. I'll blame it on hormones. Yeah there we go! And now turn and- Hey why is he coming toward me. Wait don't tell me. "She realized I'm not there anymore didn't she?"

"Yeah and I told her I haven't seen you leave through the door yet. So if you need a get away car you can take mine." As much as I knew that I looked really good behind the wheel of his candy apple red mustang there only one problem…okay two.

"Um I can't drive a standard and um I only have my driver permit." Cue the puppy dog eyes and pouting bottom lip.

"Don't give me that look Kushina. I kind need the pay check. Stop I'm not giving in-Fine get in the car."

"Yes! I win yet again Minato!" Short lived victory once I notice Tsunade's goon looking for me. "I'm going to hide in the back seat."

"If there's any room." I stuck my tongue out at him throwing his kid blanket and a lot of toys over me. Everything went fine until I got stuck trying to move. "I told you it was bad idea."

"Oh shut up! You said no such thing! Now please pull over and help me." By the tone his voice I could tell he was not only enjoying my demise but he had that goofy grin on his face.

"If I pull over now I'll be late picking up Naruto. So I'm sorry-" I could not let him finish that knowing it's a false statement.

"Sorry my butt. You're enjoying this too much." He didn't reply. "You are!"

"I didn't say anything." was his stupid defence.

"You don't have to." And we argued about that for a while until we pulled into Naruto's Monday baby sitter. He just left me there on my own to wiggle out of there. What a nice guy he is... The big pig headed jerk!

"Now I need a shower." I'm all stinky and I do believe I have a lollipop in my hair. "Gross! You really need to clean out your car, Minato." I said, scolding him as he return with my cutie!

"Oh thank for offering, Kushina. Wasn't that nice of her, Naruto?" His baby blue eyes looked up at his crazy Dad then over at helpless me.

"I don't think she meant that Dad." Ha take that baby! He's on my side! "But she did find my orange lolly." Leave it to a four year old to notice yet another lollipop in my hair.

"See, even my cute Naruto see it my way." I won again, I won again, does a happy dance!

"He only agrees with you because you spoil him too much." Well um. I lost this battle. "She doesn't spoil me, Kushi just loves me!" Aw so cute!

"That's right. I love you very much" Okay maybe I been living in denial for a lot of years now. I am in love Minato. I been in love with him since we were fourteen, I never said a word to anyone about it until I was fifteen. I told my very best friend Mikoto. She told me if I didn't tell him she was going to take over the local radio station all day and tell him for me.

Everything was going perfectly up until that tramp overheard Mikoto and I and stole Minato from me. Nine months later left him broken hearted and a father. The next time we saw each other was at my great-grand mothers wedding to his great grandfather. Yeah its really messed up and not a good time to tell someone you love them.

"So Naruto, what did you do all day with Rin?" He pulled out his finger painted of his Dad in a cape. I think saving the world. "This is Uncle Pein taking over the world." Okay so I was wrong and not even close. "And this is Auntie Konan beating up Uncle Pein, so she can take over."

"Don't ask Kushina. Uncle Pein had him last weekend. And they had a Star Wars movie blast." Oh rockin the dark side, nice. Next he showed a painting of a bunch of people and a tiny person with a cape on.

"This is Auntie Konan's army of all her friends and that's Sasuke. He wants to take over the world too!"

"Nice. Rebelling. Did you know your Dad use to be just like his younger brother?" The poor innocent kid shook his head 'no'. "Yep. Getting tattoos, tongue ring, other places had pieces." Minato threw me a warning look before I went into details.

"You want a ride home, Kushina?" A hint of shut up or I'm throwing you out of my car.

"No Kushi, comes home with me!" I dropped it at that as Naruto grilled his Dad lack of driving skills. "Daddy what does that sign mean. That has the number 5.5. on it?" Have to love the highway and back roads speed limits.

"It's the speed limit, kiddo." Minato waited to second before asking. "Why do you ask?"

"Then how come your number says 6 and a 5?" Lead foot kiddo, it what your Dad suffers from. Minato slow it down to what the stupid sign suggests. "Sorry Naruto."

I love where Minato moved too. It's out in the country with barely any neighbour around. A place where a kid can scream his head off and no one cares. A place where Naruto can scream his way home, running to the front door.

"I'll take you back home after I get him fed. Okay?" It's so peaceful out here. I don't want to go back to my town house.

"Don't worry about it Minato. I'll get there when I get there, no need to rush. Beside you need to spend time with him." Don't look at me like that you stalker. It's not a lie I don't want to go and it's not a lie that I feel the need to spend countless hours with them both.

"If I didn't know better Kushina-" Don't ruin this thing I have going by saying something stupid. Oh wait that's my job. "I swear you just like spending time with me." Quick say something to throw him off you trail. "W-what makes y-you think that?" Oh yeah just write on your forehead. 'I love you Minato. Marrying me and I'll give you more babies.' "I thought for years that you couldn't think unless you were lying down."

"Maybe that's why I feel so dizzy right now." He acting like he was about to pass out on me.

"Maybe."

It was all fun and games staying with them until Naruto bed time. "She's staying here Daddy! I like Kushi!" I'm loveable, curable, and can cook! Now all I need is my own barbie box.

"She has to go home some time, goober." True but right now it's that time, Minato.

"I'll fix up the guest room for you. If you don't mind sleeping in there." Yes I do mind.

"No, put me where ever you have room." Weeping for the lack of him beside me.

"There room in Dad's room for you Kushi!" Oh I love this kid. "His bed's big enough for three people." I listen to Minato choke for a bit before explaining why adults can't sleep in the some bed unless their married, which back fired. "Then marry her, Dad. I like having Kushi-Kushi around and I know-"

"Alright time to go sleep." Oh you just had to ruin that moment as well. I know what some of you might be thinking. 'He likes you. You like him. Just get naked and get together.' Yeah we could but one small detail. Minato swore off women after his heart was shoved into a blender. As well as 'until Naruto's a little older.' He's been using that saying now since Naruto was a year old.

I left them to argue that out for a while since Naruto wants a Mom for his next birthday. "Yeah, good luck with that one Minato." Was all I thought flopping over on my bed.

It was quiet here. All I could hear was a tree frog, cricket and nothing else. No car or a house party. So peaceful I couldn't sleep, go figure...

Maybe I should star in that movie. They did promise me a hot co-star. But... the only hot co-star I want doesn't even act. Oh why can't I just tell them yes and tell Minato I love to be with him. Screaming into my pillow might of help if I was a soft screamer but I make a living doing horror films. So screaming brings in more money-I'm sounding like a porn star!

Maybe a nice romantic film will be good for me...but I really hate chick flicks. I give up… I can't win...

"If you're done being a drama queen there a bowl of ice cream with your name on it out here." God I nearly jump out of skin. When did he show up in here? Thank goddess I wasn't talking out loud again- or was I? Crap!

"Still afraid of the dark, Kushina?" He just had to bring that up again.

"Still afraid of the drain in the bath tub, Minato?"

"Still believe you're going to bleed to death once a month?" Just like old times. Nothing like hitting below the belt.

"Still believe seeing a naked woman will make you go blind?" He waved a white flag at that one. "I'm going to take that as a 'no' then."

"Depends on the women. I guess." And he left this open to discuss at his expanse. "So how does it feel being back home after all these years?" Oh bugger!

"It's weird." Don't let him start up with the past.

"You've been okay, right?" Why don't you just come out and say it Minato.

"Yeah." The joy of the silence between us. "I'm still looking over my shoulder for him and having someone else going through my mail as well as moving three time since I got back but other than that I feel great."

I guess I have to talk about this sometime to you guys. Well I had move away from here and Minato right after I turned sixteen. Because of a stalker... he called me every day, stole my mail, email me love letters, as well as swamp my online fan club with pervert fan art for a bit until he thought if I wouldn't be with him no one else could have me. The art was full detail of how I was going to die.

I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat because of him… So my parents thought it would be best if I step away until it calmed down. And it did after two years... and I was broke.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I don't want the old you coming back out."

"She won't. I'll just feed her a lot of chocolate and she'll be happy staying away. Do you buy that?"

"Do you mean that?" I hate how he can see through every single lie I make.

"It's just hard." Finally the truth seeps from lying lips. "They didn't come with me. Because they honestly did not want me back in this life."

"Maybe you can live in Mikoto's guest house." Oh great I know that look. "Don't say it."

"And fill Fugaku's mail box up with love letter again."

"I hate you! Why do you have to bring something like that up! I was six years old and he gave us a flower!"

"Oh that's right I almost forgot how six year old girls use to think. Some boy gave them a flower and they heard wedding bells."

"Shut up I did not! It was a sunflower. Mikoto got the rose! I honestly didn't understand why he gave me that anyways. He's always hated me."

"Boys do weird things like that sometimes." His tone softened as if he didn't want me to hear it almost.

"You made him give it to me didn't you? Don't lie to me Minato or I'll tell your Mom why you really took a walk after dinner."

"I didn't want the red headed wild child to feel left out." Liar!

"Liar Liar Pants on fire." I hummed out to myself as he dug deeper into his grave.

"Well it's late and I have to be at work by nine, so good-night Kushina. Oh and it's good to have to home."

More thinking and less sleeping was my night. Having a rude awakening by Minato screaming at me to get up because he over slept and we're running late.

Stumbling out and down the step outside was fun… "You okay?" Aw he's concerned for me, how sweet. I just nodded. "Good. Now get in the car." Sweet yet sour concern.

"Kushi-Kushi you have funny hair style." Naruto giggle out as I tried to tame the beast known as my hair.

I hate humility! "Thank you sweetie. This is what happens when I don't have a morning shower." Minato just gently smiled at me as I glared back. "So who's your baby sitter on Tuesday?"

"Daddy." A one worded answer yeah we're not morning people.

"He only has a sitter on Monday and Wednesday when I have to be at work by six am and don't get home until after five." It's hard being a single parent but he's doing a really good job of it.

By the time we arrived my hair still looked out of control and Tsunade stood in front of his parking spot.

"Grammy!" Naruto squealed out as I tried to duck down more into my seat so she wouldn't see me. But fat chance that was. And Naruto's cute factor wasn't helping me. "Dads clock died."

"Sorry Mom I know I told you when you gave me this job I would never be late." She just shook her head. "I'm not angry at you, Minato. Things like that happen." Okay Miss Happy pants Tsunade. "Kushina on the other hand is another story. There at least three scripts are on my desk for you to read. NOW MOVE YOUNG LADY!"

"Yes Ma'am!" I followed behind Minato as Tsunade told her grand baby what she has plan for today. "Here your crayon, finger paint, and marker. I would like a pretty picture to hang on that wall."

"OK-ay!" Grabbing his stuff he moved to his mini desk near his Dad's as Tsunade handed me three pound of scripts to read and pick at least one.

The first three were just plan out since I do not do nudity! Unless there a hot guy in the picture then by all mean I'll show all. 'Space Ninja. I'll pass. 'Kidnap bride' been done. 'A killer of hot men' I'll think about it.'

After an hour of this I conned Minato and Naruto into helping me. "Kushi-Kushi is no pretty princess!" Naruto voiced throwing five more into the 'no' pile.

"But I think she would make a cute one. Dressed up in pink-" I shot Minato a glare for trying to push his luck. "Never mind. How about this one..." I had to smack him with it. "Only if you leave your life behind the desk and join me. If not... I do not make porn."

"But you know firsthand how to pull off the naughty school girl act."

"Oh so you do have a Kinky fantasy about me." Yes! He's blushing!

"I do n-not!" Sure you don't Minato. Sure. "Think like that."

So I like to hit below the belt by asking the only person who know all. "Naruto, does your Daddy think about me a lot?"

"Yep!" Minato started to sweat a little sitting across from us.

"Does he talk about me a lot too?" I watch Minato start to squirm in his seat now.

"Yes." I'm going to have to make thank you cookies for him. "And he even dreams about you, Kushi-Kushi." Screw the cookies this kid need a cake!

"Oh really and what does he say about me in his sleep?" Before Naruto could answer me Minato picked him up saying. "Nap time."

"Cheater!"

"You started it, Kushina." They disappeared into Tsunade's office for a bit. And then only Minato walked out. "So what am I doing in your dream?"

"Drop it." Yeah like I'm going to listen to that. "Am I your…cook?" No reaction. "Am I your...maid?" Again no reaction. "Am I your...nurse?" A raised eye brow okay but not the reaction I wanted. "Am I a princess who needs to be saved?" Nothing!

"Just drop it, Kushina." His tone wasn't strict so I'm pushing on.

"Do I...strip in your dream?" Still nothing! Three hours of asking him endless question and still NOTHING! Ahh! Either he really good at hiding it or I'm not even close to guessing it.

"You have two more guesses then you're dropping it. Deal?"

As much as I wanted to scream curse words at him. I agreed. "Deal!"

Now it's time to think. "Am I naked in your dream?" He choked on his tea so I am on the right track. "Okay is this your dream. You're my sensei and I'm your student, wearing a hot red school girl outfit and somehow we end up in bed together?" Yeah its way out there since I know he hasn't had those type of dream since we were preteens. "At least you can do is answer me! Minato. Um Minato?" Wow he fainted on me. Wait a second… Wow that is a kinky dream about me.

"Is Daddy taking a nap too?" Naruto yawned out, rubbing his eyes as he walked out. "Yeah he is kiddio. You wanna tag along with me to play in the costume room?" He slowly nodded his head as he took my hand.

"Let's see do you want to be a ninja, a samurai, or a prince?"

"Um I want to be a Samurai Prince." At least he didn't say he wanted to be all three right?

"Oh fair Prince Naruto, I bid you to accompany me back to wake your father?"

"Okay." Yeah he's not much of an actor but who cares he looks really cute right now.

"So how do we wake him up kiddo?" I had to ask since he was still out cold. Naruto just grin as he climb up on Minato and whisper something in his ear.

"Mom put your clothes back on!" He screamed jerking awake. "Works every time." Naruto giggle out. "What are you wearing anyway?"

"I'm a samurai Prince and Kushi-Kushi is my student." So I'm mean but who care right now. Minato didn't dare look over at me knowing all too well what I'm dress in. "Did you saved the world again?" "Nope! I took over!"

"Of course you did. I blame your Uncle Pein for that."

"But he's awesome and fun!"

"Your dad use to be awesome and fun way back in the day. Then he had to grow up. I do miss the wild child, Minato. All the fun parties we use to have." I sighed out remembering what life use to be like before everything went to crap.

"Kushina, dear, I hope you're not walking home in that are you?" Tsunade asked staring at me. 'No I'm going home with your son in this little number.' "No. I'm walking home in the nude." She just smiled at Minato grumbling under her breath something about. 'More grand babies." before leaving us alone.

"Mom don't get any ideas." Yeah right, idea nothing she's had this planned for months since the rumour started about my great return.

"Wouldn't dream of it honey. Now take Naruto home so he can have a healthy meal other than ramen!'

"But I like Kushi-Kushi's ramen. So does Daddy." Naruto just loves letting everything out of Minato bag of goodies.

"Would you like for me to take you home?" Minato asked me and I just had to take that the wrong way. My devilish grin gave me away before I could say anything. "Not what I meant, Kushina!" Another scolding from him is always fun.

We've been playing this game for a long time now and I'm not getting any younger. So it's time to jump right in and hope for the best.

"Naruto do you like having me around?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you Dad should just face the fact and just ask me out on a date?" He just looked up at his Dad and then pouted. "Please, I like her a lot and I know you do too." he whisper the last part but I could still hear it.

His blue eyes remain on me for a while until he came up with his answer with my best friend Mikoto help. "I do need a date for Fugaku and Mikoto's anniversary party this weekend if you would like to come with me."

"Ask her right Dad or she'll just say no." Naruto whispered again to his Dad.

"Would you like to be my date this weekend? It's not formal or anything."

"I would love too." Woo hoo I got a date with Minato after all these years! Take that one bimbo. "Mind dropping me off at Mikoto's on your way home?"

"You're taking her up on her offer about the guest house?"

"Yeah, city life isn't for me anymore. So I guess we'll be neighbours again." He tried to hide it but I saw a hint of happiness in that. I didn't bother changing since I just enjoying messing with him.

But climbing into the passenger seat of his car in a naughty school inform wasn't easy since if I moved or bend in anyway wrong I would show all I own.

Yeah my life is always fun...


	2. My folk tale

**A/n: A big thanks to my new beta. Thank so much**

Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku

**Chapter Two**

**My Folk Tales**

**Kushina p.o.v.**

Well it's been over a year now since Minato found the guts to ask me out... I always knew he was a wimp on some things.

The movie I was in went right to the top. I had my doubt about it, but I guess that was pretty normal after being away for so long. I even dragged Minato with me to the red carpet premiere for support. I was so nervous, I thought up three of worst things that could happen to me…

**One:** Being the movie would suck! Which I didn't the thank the heavens for that.

**Two:** Being I would look stupid all dress up in that black slimming dress… But I looked really hot! Even Minato was speechless over seeing it the first time on me.

**Three:** I would break a heel and fell flat on my face... Minato just had to crack a joke about that one…

"Just think, if that happen, you'll just look like a black spot on the carpet since your hair would blend right in."

He's been really great… He's always there when I need support and when I need a laugh. Naruto was been wonderful too. Just last week when, I went shopping with them, he beg his Dad for a quarter to get something out of the gum ball machine…A moment later, I overheard the two of them arguing over how he couldn't purpose to me using a fake ring..

My little gober been letting off hints, like that, for a few months now… I been secretly hoping Minato would take up on them. But so far...nothing! I really want to be Kushina Namikaze! Naruto already been calling me Mom or telling people I'm his Mother...

I haven't been brave enough to bring up the subject when we talk on the phone at night. I'm afraid the tramp damage him to the point, if I do bring it up he'll make a run for it, then we're back where we started at. And I can't put Naruto through it. I can't be the one who crushes his hopes and dreams… So I can't give up on Minato no matter what...

So tonight, at my date, I'm going to bring it up... Even if his answer might be no, I refuse to let the both of them go without a fight. I know what I want out of life now and I refuse to have anything less than that!

Walking across the street to their house I kept second guessing myself. I knew I would... Butterflies in my stomach, my knees wouldn't stop shaking, and my heart left my body to run seven miles before entering back into my chest...

The date was a simple, a dinner at his place since Naruto was sick...Those dates are my favorite, the type you can kicked your shoes off and be yourself...

"Why are you staring at me, Kushina?" Minato questioned me as Naruto giggle out 'she knows.'

"The food was really great, Minato..." I gently smile at him, keeping my violet eyes on his blue ones, watching him squirm a bit... "Which take-out place did you call?" I know him to well...

"I told you she would figure it out, Dad. Mom's not that easy to fool." It's a true fact, a true Mom knows all. You swear they work in the secret service or something or Moms are ninjas. I wouldn't put it pass them to be a ninja with everything they can do.

"I did try to cook something… But it didn't turn out right."

"Yeah Kakashi's dog wouldn't even touch it!" Naruto cheered out almost. "So, Granny came to the rescue." She's even been giving small hints and tries to push to him about the 'M' word and still nothing...

"It's the thought that counts right. So thank you for trying." Oh I can't bring it up now! AH! Why does life have to be so hard at times? Why does being a women suck? Why can't our choices be easy?

"Welcome." Minato looked over at his son then back at me. "Do you think it's time, Naruto?" Okay... I'm missing something here...

"Yep, To the outside! I'll get her the blindfold." Okay now I'm scared, what the heck did those two plan?

"Just trust me, Kushina." Minato said the words, which all mothers warn their daughters about. I still remember my mother sitting with me, to have 'the talk'... The last thing she told me is this: 'If any man tells you to 'trust them' sweetly, use this pepper stray on them and then as fast as you can, run away from them.'

He place the blindfold on me and with Naruto, help guide me to the back yard…I think...

"Here Mom, hold on to this!" Naruto place something soft in my hand. It felt smooth and semi twisted… almost like a rope. "It will show you the way." He let go of my hand then as I pull on the rope thingy..

"Don't take the blindfold off just follow it and see where it leads, Kushina." Minato said, letting go of my shoulder then. "Trust us."

"I swear, if I run into a tree or get stuck somewhere, I'm coming back after you Minato and bring my entire wrath with me." I kept placing one hand over the other on this rope at my feet slowly guide me to where it leads.

In the back of my mind I can picture Minato running all over his back yard setting this up... Placing the rope here and there, plus things I would trip over, nearly killing myself on.. While he stands somewhere recording it so he could post it on YouTube! Trust me he can be mean like that.

I follow the path this rope leads out for me as I went back in the house and back out again until finally, to the end, where it was tied to someone's ankle... weird but okay...

I could hear Naruto giggle close by but couldn't hear Minato anywhere until someone took off my blindfold... It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to see it wasn't a rope in my hand but three red ribbons braided together. "What's going on?" I dumbly asked as I notice the three red ribbon tied to Minato's ankle.

"Well Naruto and I know your favorite folk tale is the red ribbon of fate. So we came up with idea for you in hope we could tie your ribbon of fate in with ours...In hope you'll become a part of our small family."

I teared up, as soon as I started to understand what was going on.

Naruto opened up a red box with a ring inside. "Kushina will you marry me?" Minato asked as Naruto spoke up. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeees say yes?"

I was crying so bad, I couldn't speak or even nod 'yes'. All I could do was hug the both of them for the longest time until two heads pop up over the wooden fences.

"Well what did she say?" Fugaku asked as Mikato scold me for not saying anything to the poor guy, who's his heart on the line for me.

It's was kind of funny to think about it when I woke up today. I was Minato's girlfriend planning on talking to him about being more than a boyfriend...And now, when I fell asleep tonight, I'm going to be Minato's fiancé. It's kind of crazy…

After a while, Naruto demand for the wedding to be next weekend on October 10th, so it can be on his birthday. Fugaku agree with him saying, "Minato can't forget that date then." Mikato... good old friend Mikato, squealing something I couldn't really understand before leaving a giant dusk trail behind her.

"Kushina, my wife said: 'I'm so happy for you! Don't worry about a thing; I'm taking care of everything. Just tell the colors you want.'" Her husband is an amazing man to understand that…

I didn't have a choice to agree or disagree with her over this… Because once Mikato makes up her mind, there is no stopping that woman. And how she seems to pull something as big as a wedding off within a week, I swear she part fairy godmother… I wonder where she hides her wand. And, Itachi too. I don't get it? So, he doesn't turn everyone he hates into a pile of ash?

Once my senses fully came back to me, I squealed out 'YES!' to Minato proposal, as well as Naruto demand. Why wait six months to a year to get married, right? It's dumb to me… I mean we dated for year why wait any longer?

That night, I just lay on my bed, sleeping was far from my mind with everything that just happened. With my phone to my ear, something I haven't done since I was thirteen, I talk with Minato.

"It's your fault I can't sleep, Minato."

"Well I can sleep just fine... Dreaming about you in that school uniform… trying to get into my car."

"Pervert!" I yawned out, smiling the whole time over the fact he dreams about me in naughty ways, "I wonder when you started having those types of dream about me?"

"Honest answer?" he asked trying to hide the fear of her answer.

"Honest answer! Even if it is going to hurt." He was silent for a little bit before he finally answers me, part of me was glad. The other half hoped he forgot about that moment in my life...

"When I fourteen… Right after you and Mikato tried to sneak back in her house but since you were very developed, you got stuck half in the window." I swear he only remember the most worst embarrassing stories about me...


	3. Sunday October 4th

**Chapter three**

Sunday, October, 4th.

Kushina p.o.v

Seven long days until my life changes for the better… and Kushina Uzumaki will die then be turned into Kushina Namikaze, a mother of one cutie.

I spent much of last night on the phone with Minato, reminding him of all the embarrassing stories I could remember, while playing (staring) at my ring and trying to think how Mikato and I are going pull off this wedding.

Most brides have this whole check list, but me... yeah... I don't work like that. I should have, I know, even Tsunade scolded me for not having one, but I just can't. I like to wing things!

With a day off and Minato at work I get to baby sit my gober... Yeah right, he ditched me for Sasuke and Itachi, so I decide to pay Mikato work zone a visit...

It's a very known fact about Mikato Uchiha that she love to design things, she believes within chaos one finds inner peace- I mean deep, deep, DEEP down inner peace.. So her work area as a designer is chaos. Everything inside here is a mess unless she has a design block then spotless.

"Um Mikato are you in here?" I asked walking pass a mountain of lace and silk. I swear if she turns my wedding into a lace and ribbon show she can marry Minato in my place, because I'm so going to be long gone from here.

"Mikato, I'm here to help." That always gets her to pop out of nowhere like a ninja, but this time...nothing. So I wonder around more until I crashed into a big sing that read: 'No Kushina beyond this point!'

Like I'm really going to listen to a sign tied to a black curtain. Come on Mikato we knew each other for years. Have I ever in my life listen to sign that told me not to do something?

But since she does know me and know how easily I get frustrated, the endless black curtain battled with me. I could've won if I wanted to, but the yummy chocolate cookie with rice milk was calling my name.

"Kushina, Do I have to mind blowing idea for you wedding!" I was glad I was sitting down, because every single time she says those words, I always fall on the floor laughing. "I was up all night thinking on how the great red head can blow everyone's mind on Saturday, so I came up with seven ideas." She pulled out her sketch book, did a lighten speed flipping through all pages until she smirk.

"Now we use to have a blast sneaking out after curfew to go clubbing in our school uniform, telling everyone we were cosplaying, so I thought of 'The naughty school girl theme!" The drawing was awesome. "But then I remember Tsunade telling me how long it took her to get Minato off the school after seeing you all wet in a uniform... So I canned that idea."

I can see everyone going nuts (in a good way) over that idea. Especially Tsunade new boy toy Jirayia, when he's not writing dirty movie scripts, he's researching on pretty girls for his next romantic novel.

The research he could do in a day with my entire bridesmaids in short school uniform, he could write ten novels in no time. I would totally go with this there but there one BIG thing stopping me. "If I wear that I wouldn't be able to get married since Minato would faint at the site or thought of me in that. But I would like it for the honeymoon." She wrote down some notes on the sketch before moving on to the next one.

"The second one came to mind when I remember Fugaku New Year's bash. When we had the casino there? And you and I went as show girls." She held up the sketches of what the bridal party would look like and my dress as well.

"Tsunade will just have to double side tape herself in, with some super glue but less is better, right? Now add the color schemes later to them once you pick them, but since I already know you, I add the orange here and there as well as Minato second favorite black. Is that weird for me to know his second favorite color?"

The four of us knew each other since birth. Fugaku is the oldest out of us. He was four years old when the rest of us come along. Minato was the second to oldest since he was born on January 25. Mikato beat me by a month and a few days since she grace us on June 1. And I'm baby of the family, coming in dead last on July the tenth.

So it not weird for me that she knows that, but I have to tease her. "I always knew you were a closet Minato fan-girl." It's funny how the human mind works. It tells you don't say anything stupid. She was laying out a trap, but what do we do? We say some really stupid things.

"Oh I'm a Minato fan-girl, who used to steal his boxer after he saved you from drowning on our summer trip. Yes I'm a boxer stealer! Everyone needs a hobby growing up."

"Well at least you didn't take blood sample from the boy I was in love with." I smirk over at Mikato, who only grin back.

"That brings me to your famous stunt at your parent's 25th anniversary party with your painted on top." I had to rebel against their wishes since they wanted me to look like a doll. So I found a cute skirt and had a very good friend paint my top on. "Now each girl will have their favorite flower painted on them. So mine will be the Sakura blossom and yours will be the plum blossom."

I can't help it! They are so pretty to me, my mother and grandmother always took me to see them every year. Now Minato and Naruto take me… He even planted a few trees in his back yard for me.

"Now keeping your plum blossom in, I remembered seeing picture of you in your house. I do believe you were five or so in it and you were dressed up in a kimono with this design on it. I drew up a geisha style matching the color scheme again as well as your bridesmaids' favorite flower."

"Those are mind blowing ideas, Mikato, they really are. The colors really catch the eye in each design in their own ways." I set that one in a maybe pile beside me as we continue.

"The next has the same time period going on. As I remember, the same as Minato's custom party. Fugaku and he were dress up as really hot samurai, so here you go! Sexy samurai style for the girls!"

"Again, if I wear that, there will be a lot of prevy books about me and Minato will faint on me. But I'll take it on my honeymoon." What? Can't I be a perverted too?

"Alright, so where are you guys going to anyways?" Okay I been saying I'm going on one but I'm not sure on where...

"…We haven't really talked about it yet." Weird I know but we just got engage yesterday so. "I'll ask him when I see him later."

"Alright... now please think back to seventh grade when we all had done that stupid report on our dream job." I had to slap myself for that one and yet if I could go back in time I wouldn't change it. I would shake my younger self hand for being very brave for it…"Your dream job was a stripper. In your words if I remember right. 'I want to be a stripper so I take old prevy men money since they are going to die after seeing my naked body. and the song I like to undress to is...'"

The both of us said the name of the song at the same time. "Pussy Liquor by Rob Zombie."

"It wouldn't surprise me if all the boys in our class had wet dreams about you that night and every other night."

"I was really insane and very brave back then."

"You still are Kushina trust me. Getting married in a week with no plans? Insane! Coming back knowing what you might be facing is very brave." I do have to admit from time to time I still scare myself with the thought of my stalker popping back up.

"Thanks, Mikato, for everything. So what the last one you got for me." She just snap her finger as Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all marched out, dress up looking like little girls from different fairy tale I use to love.

Itachi was dress up like Goldilocks. Sasuke was Alice in Wonderland. And Naruto was little Red riding hood. My god they were so cute! Especially when they change into Puss in boots... They all had cute ear on their heads and tails! "So cute!" I had to squeal out.

It's another one of Mikato Uchiha known secret. She love to dress her boys up as cute girls.

"Okay now Kushina… three questions… Which color do you want? Who's all coming? And what are you wearing for tomorrow night party?"

"Orange and black of course. I'm starting on my guest list already as well as Minato...And something simple." The party was Tsunade's idea. It was her way of telling the world about my new movie I'm in plus getting married in one shot.

My afternoon was spent playing with Naruto and Sasuke, while Mikato worked on more of my wedding behind that evil endless curtain. Even Sasuke didn't know how to get inside there. After a lot of trying, we gave up... for now.

"Mom's really good at hiding things she doesn't want anyone to know about." Sasuke sighed out falling over in grass until the two little girls from down the road come over to play, Sakura and Hinata…

They are so cute playing tag together. Hinata nearly faints if Naruto gets to close to her, only five years old and there already cute little spark between them. Sakura has a hard time getting a hold of Sasuke without Itachi help.

"Itachi you're supposed to save me, Not hand me over to the enemy!" Sasuke screamed out calling up Itachi's friend for help, Deidara, "Dei save me from my brother and Sakura!"

I watched from the swing set as they played. Mikato came out with some cupcakes before taking the swing beside me, "They remind me of us a long time ago." I had to agree with her after a fight broke out, over who's getting the purple iced cupcake.

"I think we all fought over the blue one." Mikato backyard was filled with bloody scream until one of them got it.

Even if Deidara licked it, Naruto still gave it to Hinata. "My Daddy always told me to never lick food you won't be eating, Deidara! Especial if there is a girl who wants it!" That's my kid, you tell him.

I guess I can explain how I know little Hinata and Sakura. Hiashi Hyuuga was in Fugaku class during school. So he used to hang out on the weekend with us, him and his twin brother Hizashi, who has a son named Neji, who love to torture Naruto, all in order to protect his cousin, Hinata.

Now Sakura's father, Aya Haruno was in our class too. He's very crazy like me; he was always around us since he lived up the road from Minato, so Mikato baby sit Sakura from time to time.

A web of old friends spanned a new friendship over onto their kids... or something like that.

"I'm sorry we can't be there tomorrow at your party." Mikato sighed out looking over to her youngest son who up a tree dropping water balloon on all who cross his path.

"Naruto, what you doing up there?" YES! Minato's here, Fan-girl scream! "Dropping balloons on people!" he cheered with Sasuke falling out of the tree into his arms...

I didn't know how mother's manage not to have a heart attack! I mean in one day Naruto fell down the steps outside, crashed his bike in Mikato's pond, and fell out of a tree. My heart felt like it can't take anymore! It's either going to stop beating or fly out of my chest.

And then you have Minato, who just ask, 'You okay my noddle head?', He doesn't even check him from head to toe or anything. Just gets a 'yes' from his son before putting him down again.

"You'll get used to it Kushina." Mikato whispered to me, "Just wait until he gets the idea that he can 'fly'. Now that's where the fun really starts." I wanted to collapse right then on the swing when told me that. "But he's only five so you have at least a year or so, unless Itachi fills his head with it."

"My plan would of work if Deidara had got the clay right." Itachi spoke up looking over at his friend.

"My clay is the best in the world! It was your plan that failed!"

The two eleven years old really had it out until Fugaku threw his son over his shoulder and tucked the blonde under his arm. "Hun, do you have the lighter fluid anywhere?" A red light went off in my mind as did the same thing happened to Mikato...

Both of us yelled for our kids just as little Hinata came running pass us. "Sakura's going to burn Naruto alive!"

Why doesn't that surprise me any with Aya's daughter. Before we could reach there we heard a small popping sound as the girl screamed "Art is BANG!"

Now Naruto can add burns to his day of injury in my care. "Minato I'm so sorry." I cried out baring my soul to him. And all he did was... he smiled. No yelling, no cursing at me... He just smiled.

"He only did four things to himself today. It's not a big deal, he's normally up to ten by now."

Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things? That's it! All children in my care need to come with a warning label!

I calm down a bit, breathe, then smiled along with Minato letting it slide… just this time.


	4. Monday, October 5th

**Chapter four **

**_Monday, October 5__th_**

_**Kushina p.o.v**_

Again, another day without Minato... I know he need to work but- Yeah I guess I should take up any advice there. I really should be at the office reading up on the new scripts instead of shopping with Naruto, trying to find something to wear tonight.

But I like Naruto; He's honest answer on things. Like how there was a sales woman trying to push a nice looking red evening gown on me; It was nice and all but, "Mommy, your butt looks big in that!" I thought the same thing.

So we left that store empty hand. I like looking nice but not fancy. So hopefully the next store has want I'm looking for.

Now this next place is a little out there, so Naruto's honesty is really going to help save me here. Again, a sale person had me try on something very different, a black leather gown. It was very tight and very hard to walk in, but Naruto's words came out very true. "Mommy you look like the girls, Uncle Pein warned me about… He said I ever see a girl dress up like this to say 'Welcome to Kushina's House of Pain.'"

He was right all I need was a whip and some chains and I'll fit that part.

Again I left empty hand to wonder to the next place where Naruto told me, "Don't breathe Mommy or your 'pillows' are going to pop out!"

There a pattern here I'm always being dress in red or black... And the dress size are two times smaller than my regular size... "This is hopeless..." I sighed out, sitting in the food court.

"You can always go in your underwear." Naruto's words of wisdom to me, every time, when I can't seem to find anything to wear.

"Is that what your Dad is going in; His underwear?" I mindless asked without thinking he would answer me.

"Yes, I'm going in my cute red hearts boxers." I felt Minato's arms go around me, as he hugs me before sitting down to join us.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" I love being surprised by him, mostly because I never it see it coming.

"I was at work until, Mom started to sample all the different vodka, sake, and wine that will be served tonight, so when she passed out, I walked out. Besides, Naruto texted me saying you need my help." Great a five year old who can texted better then I can. What is this world coming too?

"I don't know what to wear. Naruto said my underwear, the dress stores all give me a dress size that is too small for me." I sighed out again. "Life sucks…"

"I think Kushina needs some ice cream. What do you think Naruto?" Nope Kushina needs a drink!

After my ice cream break, we were back on the hunt. Minato had a place in mind away from the mall and fancy stores. So I sent my driver home for the day and climb into Minato's car.

"Well if you can't find anything, we'll just bail or wear garbage bag with a paper bag over our heads." I laugh at Minato choices.

"I like it!"

The place was a little far away from the main shopping area so it didn't take long for the back seat to become quiet with Naruto falling asleep back there. The shop was in the old area of town but it was the place to be at in that time period.

"It's an old okayia if you're wondering." Once those words left his lips and the car stop, Naruto's blue eyes snapped open.

"UNCLE PEIN!" he screamed flying out of the car right inside the building.

The last time I actually seen Pein he was still going by 'Yahiko'. He switched it over to his new name, when he turned thirteen, by then I had already left town.

"Don't look at me weird, Kushina. Pein's not into making women clothing. I know he has the same... strange hobbies, but that's not one of them."

"No, my hobbies are filled with tattooing, piercing, taking off women clothing and trying to take over the world." I swear it a Namikaze trite to sneak up on me! Since both Minato and Yahiko do it to so well to me.

"It's little Yahiko!" I squealed out all in hopes to get a famous glare, which I did get plus something else.

"It's the short red-head bad ass! Did you shrink some or is it just me." The little jerk was playing and dancing on my sore spot... "I heard my brother lost his mind and decide to marry the wild child Uzumaki… So what does my hopeless brother need from me?"

I guess I can take the time to explain my future brother-in-law to everyone… Yahiko (Pein) Namikaze is the youngest son of Jirayia and Tsunade born February 20th. He left home when he was sixteen years old, to see the world… Well to see every female this world had to offer him. About a year later on his birthday he finally came home... with Konan... his wife.

Being married at the age of seventeen sounded very crazy to me, but that was the legal age up in the Rain Country, where he met her at. Jirayia said the cycle is complete since Yahiko was conceived up there. That's a very strange logic if you think about it... If that's the case then, Minato was conceived in Uzushiogokure... okay I'm not going to think any more on this subject... Yeah right! I have to know!

I could just come out and ask him, but how many kids really know the answer… How many parents are willing to hand over embarrassing info like that? BUT! Everyone knows the youngest of the family hold all those secrets. So all I have to do is bribe him... It sounded much easier in my head. He doesn't like ramen, Konan makes better sweets then I do, money doesn't work since according to him. I broke his heart a long time ago...

"When?" I asked as Konan kept throwing dresses in, at me.

"You know when Kushi-Kushi! I don't have to tell you it." She threw in a black dress but looked like if I wore, it'll make me look like a nun!

"Forgive me, little Yahiko, but I don't remember when I broke your heart." I can only think back so far... and none of the memories that are coming to me had anything to do with Yahiko unless I was babysitting him.

The one that stand out the most is... we were sitting on the couch watching his favorite anime at the time and he thrown some of my hair over his head, grab some paper scissor, looked up at me and said. "I'm the grim reaper, Grell!"

Konan giggle when I told him the only memory I have of just the two if us. "Do you have any pictures of that?"

"No! I burnt them all." Yahiko try so hard to play the tough guy act but lucky for me, my partner in crime was close by to hear us.

"Yes, just ask Mom for the box marked 'Yahiko's cuteness'. It's in there with a lot of other one." Thank you Minato! "If you what I'll just call her and see if she can bring it along tonight for you, Konan."

"Who said were going, Minato." Here comes the brotherly love fight over the phone…

"Mom said you are. Also she loves you! 'Her little Yahi-cakes, her cute, baby orange-top cupcakes!'"

"Shove it, baby-butt flash. Give me the phone!" I peek out through the curtain while I was changing behind, to watch the death match on the floor, Well Naruto talk to his Grammy.

"Uncle Pein. Daddy. Grammy say she'll bring the book and all of you better be there or else 'the wooden spoon's' coming out." The only object that strike fear into any child…The great wooden spoon... I have to say it's not all that scary, mostly because my death punishment was sitting in a chair for hours! Well it felt like that since I hate sitting still.

"That doesn't scare me anymore so I'm not going. End of subject."

Minato let his brother out of the head lock. "You're still stuck on that, Yahiko. After all these years,"

Konan and I looked at each other before asking. "Still stuck on what?"

Death glare burnt holes in Minato's head. "Nothing! Right Minato?"

The famous hot Namikaze grin rested on Minato's lips. "If I have to dress up like a penguin... so do you, Pein." Minato looked over at us before continuing on. "He was nine and you were eleven, when he asked you to be his girlfriend but you turn him down."

"Okay. Now I remember! You wanted me to be your girlfriend so I can take you to see some type of movie!" It finally click then, I totally forgot about that. "So you refusing to come tonight, just because of that! Maybe your wife wants to come, are you really going to let her come alone?"

Pein knew how to get to me and he totally went for it... the jerk! "Well Kushina would like to know where you were conceived at, since she's got this crazy idea in her head." When I felt Minato's blue eyes on me then, I wanted to die!

"Why do you want to know that, Kushina? And what a crazy idea, Yahiko! I mean it is Kushina and she always been a little nuts. After all she is marrying me." Yep, just bury me in the backyard, now please, since Naruto tugged at his Dad's pants just asking. "What does conceive mean?"

Yeah I think this moment will make my top five most embarrassing moment in my life. It won't be in the top three though, mostly because they had been filled in with memories of when I turned twelve. Having your Mom yell across the street to Mikato's Mom to see if they have any pads, then yelling even louder 'Kushina, just got her period.', will always take the number one spot.

The number two spot is my first time at beach with my friends, Aya, Mikato, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, and Minato. A huge wave got me, knocking my top off and some nice little boy with silver hair and purples eyes yelled, 'Finally, I can see some bitches tits for free.', which in turn everyone JUST HAD to look my way.

The number three spot is my driving test which I hit the building, ran over the officer's foot, and crashed the car into a stop sign… All because of a stupid bee, that stung me by the way!

"It's when you have sex without using protection and a baby is made." Konan smack Yahiko for what he said, as Naruto just stood with his mouth open behind his father's leg...

"Seriously Yahi-cakes did you really tell your nephew that? Don't you take time to think?" And the ugly side of them fighting, the really ugly side, started…now. "I'm taking Naruto down to the playground just call me when you guys are done."

"I'm going for a walk, babe."

Sometimes I'm glad I am an only child, but then, I wish I wasn't when I see Mikato goofing around with her little Obito. I can't win here and it sucks!

"Don't worry over it once Pein circles the block four time. He'll go to where Minato is and the fight will be over." The faith she has in him is a lot like the type I have in Minato. "Now I was told by Naruto you like orange so here try these on."

Out of twenty dresses I found one that screamed to me! It looked almost like that dress in that Marilyn Monroe wore in 'Gentlemen prefer Blondes', the orange one she wore during dinner on the ship. "I found it! I'm so wearing this one!" I do have to say just in time too since we only have two hours to get ready for Tsunade bug dinner bash!

Just like Konan said the three boys walked back as if nothing ever happened. "Angel, tell my brother what he just explained that to his son."

"Um explain what?" she asked just as clueless as I was. Although I did have a pretty good idea where this is going.

"Nope you're the one who mindless open your mouth, like always without thinking, so the honor is all yours. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Yes, now tell Uncle Pein my favorite uncle in the world, tell me what sex is?"

I just closed my eyes, shaking my head as I remember how curious kids can be when they hear a word or a phase they don't know. "Yeah Uncle Pein tell him." Konan replied with a smile. "You always tell me you always finish everything you start."

"Okay, it's time to go. I really don't want to hear what my brother is about to say….You ready, Kushina?"

It was a very quick good-bye once Konan and Pein really started talking about him finishing everything he starts...

As my day was already planned out, before I knew, Minato would ditch work just to spend time with me.. I had to leave them sadly to get my hair pulled out and sand paper run over my finger. No matter how many time I tell Tsunade, I'm not going there… I always end up losing!

I swear a woman's beauty is a painful lifestyle and all we get if our guys notice is: 'Wow you look nice.' But Minato... he's different, he rather have me as me. Not a dress up as Barbie, trying to play a part that's not me.

With a hurricane of butterflies in my stomach, I made my way up the stair case to my engagement party at some fancy hotel of a friend of a friend of Tsunade's.

"Mommy you're beautiful!" Naruto grin over at me as they were very kind and waited for me. Minato was either speechless or something was wrong, he didn't say a word to me, his eyes kept dashing around the place as we walked in together. Asking if he was alright would be waste of time and breath…since his reply was stuck on repeat. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"There my cute baby butt flash! You know every time I change your diaper you always had to run around the house screaming. 'No diaper!'" Well Tsunade pretty much wasted, which I like her that way because she's not yelling at me or anything like that. But mostly I like hearing all the embarrassing story and nickname just spill from her lips. "Oh my gods, your making me feel old right now!"

"Grammy… Daddy, Grammy is scary." Naruto hide behind us as Tsunade pinch Minato's cheek, before running over to her other son. "My little Yahi-cakes, you look like you just had sex in the back of your car!" Look, anyone can see that they did. Hair messed up, clothes look they redress in a hurry. "Now don't lie to me, my Yahi-cakes, my sweet little orange-top cupcake. Did you just have sex in your car before coming here or when you park in the parking lot?"

Her voice echo across the room and back as Minato went to rescue him. "Mom here your glass of sake you wanted oh and the waiter not sure what type of alcohol you wanted them to start with again."

"I told them the yummy blue bottle one. I swear no one listens to me anymore." she walked toward the kitchen as Yahiko, Konan, and Minato join us at our table.

"I should thank you for saving me from her embarrassment- oh wait she already did that." Yahiko smile out starring at his brother.

"What? I saved you- there was a slight delay for well need payback for earlier. So now next time Mom invites you to one of these things, just don't-." I hate when Minato doesn't finish his sentence at times like this, especially when my brain doesn't keep up.

So Yahiko and I ask the something thing. "Don't what?" Konan giggle into her husband's shoulder.

"You know what." I wish I could read minds! I'll so read Minato right now... Wait what if he thinking of me in a kinky way... I wonder what it could be.

Hey I can think those thoughts as well, and wonder what Minato could be thinking about... I hope chocolate dip was involved somehow. Yummy Minato covered in chocolate, warm gooey, chocolate dip... with some whip cream here and there... and cherries on top. I always fell off my chair once I hear. "Who do you think are you Tramp!" being yelled. I automatic mumble something. "Thinking perverted doesn't make me a tramp!"

Everyone eyes at our table fell on me. "See Minato there something in the air tonight. I'm not the only one who feeling it." Yahiko raised his glass to me as I wanted to do was crawl under the table and DIE!

"If you gentlemen don't mind you'll have to excuse us. Kushina, could you please show me the way?" Saved by my future sister-in-law just in time before anyone questioned my thoughts...

At the ladies room, I died on one of the couch there. Screaming into the pillow about much of an idiot I am!

"Still as childish as ever, Kushina." a woman, with a stuck up face, spoke to me as she re-apply her face. "I thought after all these years you would figure how to be a grown-up."

The evil troll who rides a broom like, she'd ride any blind/deaf man. "Who lost their minds and let you in, Kyuuki!"

Kyuuki, the tramp who stole Minato from me all those years ago… The troll, who broke his heart, then left him with my cutie, Naruto. He's the only good thing that will ever come from her.

"I'm with my date. Your mother-in-law dear, friend, Orochimaru, invited me here tonight." I hate people who talk in this stuck up way. Every single word they say makes you feel the need to hit them.

And to sum up what happen next... Yahiko sold tickets to drunk people to watch the chick fight: Kyuuki vs Konan and I.

Five hugely build security guard had to pull Konan off of her as I went into for the kill. No matter how many times I was pulled off of Kyuuki and she was pulled off of me, we still went at it until Minato broke it up.

"She wasn't on the guest list. Remove her please." was the only thing he said dragging me to the kitchen. He didn't say a word to me as he placed really cold ice on my eye as well as my hand. "She asked for it." I mumble out staring at him, waiting for him to say something, anything to me. But the only thing said is, "It's late. I'm taking Naruto home. Enjoy the rest of the night or I can take you home." The sadness in his voice, I knew I shouldn't have said anything about what just happened.

"I would like if you could take me home now." Party was alright, the food was okay, the booze... will last all night into the morning, which by then all the guest Tsunade invited will be all passed out, well if not sooner, with all the drinking games that were being played.

Maybe if I was twenty-one, I might have had a little fun and if the tramp from hell didn't ruin my hair and dress, I would have had a better time, but something's just never work the way you wanted. Like my parents not bothering to calling or ever showing up for this.

Since Naruto and Minato came with his mom, Yahiko offer to take us back home. The ride again was quiet, mostly because none of us really knew what to say.

I mean what do you say to someone who had a chick fight in the ladies room, ruin your engagement party, tick off the man you're going to marry in less than a week... I mean what do you honestly say?

About half way there Naruto fell asleep and that when Minato finally said something to us. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine you should of seen her hit the floor after one punch!" Konan grab her husband phone to play back the video he took. "We should have shoved her head into one of the toilets."

"Yahiko, I didn't know you married such a wild child." I was surprise to hear her say that. Since she came across like a sweet caring girl to me.

"It runs in the family. We get it from our Mom's side." he smile back at his brother through the rear view mirror. "And since I wanted to be like my big brother, I had to find a crazy one." I'll admit to anyone I'm completely nuts, crazy people are more fun anyways.

We pulled into my stop as I notice Mikato was waiting for me. "'Night guys." It was a short good-night kiss to Minato as I let him leave to get someone in bed, before he woke up again.

The moment I got out of the car she asked me. "Do you feel better punching her light out? Before you ask how I know, it's all over the news."

"I won't lie, it felt GREAT! She had it coming for years!"


	5. Tuesday, October 6th

**Warning: No beta again :( sorry guys.. Also there some suggestive theme..**

**Chapter five**

_**Tuesday, October 6**__**th**_

My secrets to get a good night rest is really simple.. Never go to bed hungry. Never watch the news and always play music. I love sleeping to Hinder.. Lips of a Angel is on my top play list for at night. Now it doesn't always work but for the most part it does. Like last night once I hit my bed I was dead to the world.

Until I felt something soft and smooth lightly touch my nose as it run down it. After a few more times my eyes flatter open to someone soft blue eyes. "Morning." He gentle said to me. "I'm sorry on how I behave last night. I was just shock to see her." Shock nothing he look like his heart was rip out again. "So to make it up to you. Naruto and I made you some chocolate chip pancake."

He fix up a tray with three plates as Naruto climb in beside me, turning on his morning cartoon. "Your forgiven and thank you." It's nice having breakfast in bed with my two boys. After a day like yesterday it was nice for some peace and quiet for once.

"What are you two going to do on this lovely day?" I asked as my eyes drifted to the rainy weather outside.

"Nothing really. Mom gave everyone the day off today. So I have no idea." he yawned out nearly falling asleep beside me.

"Well we can sleep the day away if you want." He smirk at that brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"That doesn't sound like a idea to me. But there a small hole in your plan." His eyes shifted over to his son who already high off of sugar. All thanks to his dear Aunt.

"I'm going to go play with Sasuke, Kay?" Without waiting for a answer he was gone.

"Oh and Mom said to check your phone for a message that you might want to check." He hand me my cell to enforce his words.

"Do I want to know who?" I groaned out hoping it not work. I really don't want to go today. Resting my head on Minato chest as I check my phone... to find a very surprising message.

"Kushina, dear, we like for you to come see us today, if you could." It was from my Mom and Dad.

"Want me to come along? Mikato watching Naruto today for me anyways." Part of me really wanted to go see me them... but the other wanted to run for it so I'm glad he coming with me.

"Be good Naruto and please listen to Mikato." our son just rolled his eyes up at his father pointless request.

"Yeah I got it Dad." he gave us a hug as we left for the long drive ahead of us. My parent live about three hours away from here. Three hours to talk about anything we need too.

"You looked scared out of your mind when you saw her. So... what are you not telling me?" He squeeze my hand some before reply..

"I'm always afraid if she ever shows back up into my life it will be to take Naruto from me. It's one of my many worst fear that keep me up at night if I think about it to long."

"I won't let that happen. I promise." If the tramp even try it well .. let's just say I know people who will make the small problem go away... far far away.

"So Mikato taking us cake sampling on Thursday to pick out our cake. She also showed me some weird outfit for our week away." Changing the subject me.. well I'll let go this time..

"Minato, I can explain that." I spoke to soon without noticing that grin.. Here I was freaking out over everything and right beside me Minato was having happy thoughts!

"Don't smirk at me Kushina Jasmine Uzumaki. It's your fault I turned into this." he laugh out as I slowly raised an eye brow at his comment.. blaming me.. ME and angel of everything sweet and... "Naughty. I know exactly what you're thinking right now girl." He dare ruins my moment. "Beside your shirt is giving you away today too."

Hehe.. It's a very nice shirt that show off all the right curves as well as nicely place lettering that say 90% Naughty 10 % nice. "What are you saying about me?"

"You are very naughty and it's rubs off on nice people."

"Rub? Off? I wonder what you could be apply there, Minato." My violet eyes scan for any clue that he giving off about what he really means. It happen quick his lips form a small prevy smirk before it disappear just as fast as it appear. "I wonder if I sit on your lap at the next red light if I would rub off even more." He didn't say anything.. he didn't have too. Everything about him gave it away from the his eyes snap right to the road.. to the way his body shifted in his seat... also the way his grip tighten on the wheel more.

He totally wan that idea to happen so now all I have to do is wait... which lead me to ask. "How come when you want a red light... you always get green ones.?" What the deal! There only three more lights until we hit the highway then there nothing for miles!

"Green... Green." I sighed out as pass two then finally. "RED!" I yelled as I bucketed my seat belt climb onto his lap... facing Minato in this position was rather fun... "So am I rubbing off on you more?" he chuckle for a bit before calling me crazy then finally I got a kiss... Thing could of got a lot more heated in that moment.. if the person behind didn't blow his horn while yelling. "It's green! Have sex somewhere else! Damn teenagers!"

Yeah we laugh over that for a few miles.. since in three months Minato will be leaving his teen years behind him... well I have to wait nine months... okay that funny... In nine months I'll give birth to my twenties...

"You still with me crazy loon." Minato ask I started to doze off some.. I always fell asleep on long car rides.

"Yeah I'm still here." I yawned out. " Missing him?" I had to ask as I noticed his eyes kept looking back for Naruto.

"Yeah... he normally play I spy or Twenty question or just talks away." Now I feel bad for dragging him with me...

"I spy with my eyes something...Blue." I had to say it... plus I'm totally bored!

He just smiled over at me. "Something blue... the sky." What a simple mind... I have... There was a small patch of blue sky peeking out behind the gray.. I sighed out.. "Your turn."

"Wow your normally more.." I glare at him to stop before any insults from coming out... "clever then that." Okay I can handle clever.. "Alright I spy with my eyes something... orange."

Driving down the highway with nothing but road sign, passing cars.. and he see something orange! What the heck! The sun not out but most people say it's yellow.. so that's not it... There was no passing car that color... "Can I have a clue?" he slowly nodded as his reply.. "Inside or outside of the car?"

"Inside." once that word word left his lips my eyes went nuts searching for that color I love so much. After two minutes I still couldn't find it but I refuse to give up! Let alone lose to him.

"Give up?"

"Never!" I look everywhere my bag was all black.. none of my key chains hanging out has that color on them.. My shirt in black with red lettering.. my jean shorts are blue... my combat boots are black with orange lacing.. "My shoes strings!"

"Nope. Two more guesses." he grin out started to enjoy his so close victory...

"My sun glass!" What do you guys have something against orange sun glasses?... it called to each his own.. remember that! One should never enforce their views on others... It's not only stupid but very childish...

"No. One more guess." No I'm not losing to him. "You have two more clues if you need them." My phone is orange but it;s been in my bag the whole time.. so that can't be it or can it... "What are you doing?" he asked as I called Mikato's house on speaker..

"I need Naruto for a second. What I have two clues and one life line." Minato shook his head at my clever idea to win against him no matter what.

"Hi Mommy! What do you need?" See he already know why I call him sometimes.

"I need help playing I spy."

"Is Daddy cheating again?" I smiled over at Minato as Naruto confirm my every thought since we started this game.. Minato is a cheater!

"I don't cheat, kiddo."

"Yes you do! Now what my clues?" I told him everything up until I had to call him.. I listen to him whispering to Sasuke..

"Hello Auntie Kushina.. Mom want to know if he keeping his full attention on the road since he asked that?"

"What does that have to do with it?" I thought for a moment... "Yeah why?" more whispering as Mikato took the phone. "Kushina think for a moment it will come to you. Drive carefully now and no stupid stunt like at the red light!" She hanged up on us without giving me time to explain that...

"Well what;s your final answer, Kushina?" He trying to rush his victory.. but I'm not going down that easy.. I still have two more clues..

"It's in this car... front seat or back?" His eyes remain on the road as he answer my question.. "Front." My mind kept going back to my phone.. but it was in my bag..

"In the front seat of the car..." I bit my bottom lip as tried my best to think.. Mikato's words kept playing back in my mind.. as well as his action since then.. "Is it something of mine?"

He tried to cover up his prevy grin.. "Yes."

Oh my god... "It's my bra and panties! You perv!" his jaw hung open after a bit..

"They're both orange?" he blurred out.. "Which one is it? Which one do you think I picked?"

"Nope! It's my turn now!" Yeah the game end after that as I tried to not give myself away as I picked his brain for the answer to his question since I didn't know which one he saw...

We stop for lunch as he tried to kiss up to me by opening my door for me... Doing all the nice gentlemen thing the whole time until we were back on the road again.

"Kiss up pervert, Minato.. oh what should I ever do with you?" I ask reaching for his hand as he took mine hand his reply was a simple one.

"Love me forever."

"I think I can pull that off."

We left Mikato's place around ten and finally arrived at hell's door at noon... "Can we turn around before they notice us on the pouch?" I quickly beg. "I didn't leave here on good term."

Before Minato could say a word the front door whip open... "Kushina, did you go insane the moment you left this house!" My Mom yelled at the top of lungs. "What make you think a leech like him really love you. He was stupid enough to knock up some poor girl when he was still a child himself."

Minato just turned around give her a huge piece of his mind just like his mother would. "At least I'll have enough my brain to pick a phone a call my kid once in awhile. Unlike you who ignore her until you feel the need to scold like she two again."

"My hero!" My inner self squeal out.

"We had our reason for not calling our daughter, Minato. First reason being is she never left a number for us to get a hold of her." Great my Dad on her side.. Wonderful...

"Mom number hasn't change since it was the number you guys called just to get a hold of your daughter." He like my prince charming right now.. standing in front of me like a human shield.. "You had a whole year to call her but you didn't.. Only after you heard she was finally happy you called to ruin it. You know I'm not sure who worst taking away her happiness.. you two or the stalker."

"Now you wait a moment, Minato. We care a lot about Kushina." My Mom yelled out as Minato just yelled back. "Well you have a very lovely way of showing it."

The three of them finally stop screaming after he spoke the truth. If they did love me they would show it a lot better. "So I'm taking from your reaction you're not coming this weekend?" I meekly asked..

"Maybe if it was five years from now." My Mom said going back into the house which didn't surprise me any.

"We can't support you on this poorly thought out idea on your future, Kushina." My Dad fellow right behind his wife closing the front door on us...

I didn't cry there on their pouch.. I didn't want to give them pleasure.. so I just got back in the car without saying a word... until we were back on our way home.. Then I cried my eyes out.. Minato pulled over to give a hug and some comfort..

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of open my mouth back there." He only hug me some more..

"No you had all right. Even if you didn't say anything they still would of said the some thing to me. I doubt anything could change their minds. I'm okay now let just get home to our kid." He only let go of when he sure I was really alright.

"Okay.. maybe if we get home before five we can have pizza and a movie at my place. If you're up for it."

"Yeah, it can be my welcoming to my new home come Saturday." I'm trying to think ahead on more happier time. But the question keep coming in my mind. Who going to give me away?

Tear come off and on as Minato did his best to keep my mind off of everything. It work for the most part. "I like the painted on wedding dress idea." he said out of no where..

"Why?"

"Less out for me.. I can just spray you off with the hose and there we go." I could help but burst out laughing.. It's true a good spray and I'll be naked...

"I like that idea but you'll just faint or die from blood lost if I wear that."

"Good point." Minato call up his brother to order our food since we're about forty-five minutes from his place. "Alright thanks and I'll tell her for him see ya in bit."

"Tell me what?" I ask looking over at him hoping for a good answer.

"Naruto, say he love you very much and he picked our movie for us." When that child say that to me it only mean one thing.. he picked out a scary movie...

I just called Mikato from Minato's filling her in on everything. "Don't worry Kushina we'll found some better. I promise."

From that moment I walked in.. I felt a lot better. Naruto made a welcome home picture for me called. "My new family." It had his grandparent, his uncle and aunt, his Dad then me in it.

"Thank you, Naruto." I just like I need to hold him for a bit. He didn't protest against the idea just snuggle into me as we watch Piranha. Fish eating people it's not as bad as I thought.

"The movie over french-fry so guess what?" Minato yawned out looking at the clock.

"Mommy cookie time?" he is to cute for words when he try his hardest to get out of bath time.

"Nice try there, Naruto." The scream of bloody murder come from the small poor child..

"Uncle Pein save me! I don't want a happy bubble bath!" For all who now confuse by that I'll explain. It's a relaxing bubble bath for kids.. It suppose to relax them into a good night rest... with Naruto it like bathing in acid or something like that. "Auntie Konan!"

It's a pitiful site as my poor kiddo carried on the whole time until story. "No I don't like you anymore Daddy. I want Uncle Pein stories." Naruto yawn out glaring at the bad guy..

"Sorry Dad but you're boring now." Yahiko picked entering his nephew room but Minato being the oldest has to have the last word.

"If I'm so boring then why does he only fall asleep after your stories. Now there something for you to think about. Night Naruto sweet dreams."

"My mind and body to tired to think." I yawned out as Konan and I help our self to Minato chocolate ice cream or better know as his piece of heaven.

I think all parent has something like that when they need some 'me' time. I know Mikato has a whole cabinets filled with sake. Telling anyone who question her habit try raising two Uchiha boys. I find both Sasuke and Itachi to be angel. But to me even devils can be sweet in their own way.

Maybe that why little Yahiko could never get under my skin... Now he can... but back then he couldn't

"This chocolate taste very yummy, do you want some Minato?" I thought I should of asked before it gone.

"No you keep making love to the spoon." A hint of jealous was in his voice as he clean up his kitchen some. Konan followed Yahiko to bed after he got someone asleep.. So that just left me and Minato all alone...

"Why are you watching me suck all the ice cream off this spoon?" I innocently asked.

"For the some reason we kiss at the red light." he grin at me flopping over on the couch...

Couch... a shirtless Minato... me bring a perv... only can lead to one thing... My lips, tongue, and hand doing everything naughty thing to him..

Everything felt so right then in our little moment.. even when Yahiko ruined it by throwing a box of condoms at us...

"If you need me to show you how to use them before the deed is done I can. I mean you don't want to end with a kid before- oh wait you already have one! Maybe I should show you hot they are used them." I'm having a feeling everything Yahiko just said is something Minato once told him a long time ago... "Payback really suck doesn't it."

"It wasn't going to go that far, Yahiko. Get your mind out of the gutter!" I could say something right now but Yahiko sort of did it for me...

"So a topless, bra less and..."Yahiko looked around the couch for a second before holding something I didn't notice I was missing. "panties less Kushina, underneath you legged wrapped around you-" Konan kept whispering Yahiko name from the hallway.. "What angel?"

"Those are mine not her." I moved my head to check to make sure mine still on.. I mean I'm wearing jean shorts you kind of have to take them off first right? If I was wearing a skirt it could have been more possible...

"Please tell me you do not have sex on MY couch.." Oh a pissy Minato.. He so hot when get he mad.

"I'm married so I can have sex where ever I want! It's in the code of being married, Minato."

I would of class this moment as a embarrass moment but it more funny then embarrass since I had to ask.. "Really? There a code!"


	6. Wednesday, October 7th

**Waring again Sorry no beta anymore.. Sorry guys.. **

**Chapter six**

_**Wednesday, October 7**__**th**_

Thanks to Yahiko little moment I slept alone in the guest room... He had to quote a funny movie line about my misery. "Before you do it you have to go through it!"

My phone woke me up with some old crabby Tsunade on the other end.. yelling at me to come to work today.. She doesn't want any excuse or me being late.. I miss the wasted Tsunade... she was so happy about everything and nothing matter to her as long as her glass was full...

"Your Mom a meanie!" I told Yahiko and Minato as I sat down to eat my Lucky Charms.

"She had a lot of years to get that technique master of being a meanie." Yahiko chuckle out..

"I'm telling Mom your called her old." Yay! Minato coming to work today with me!

You can always tell when he's working.. He up by six, showered, drinking his coffer out of his toad mug and he's a little moody.

"Go ahead I'll just tell her what ALMOST happen last night!" Minato just turned his back to his little brother. He's letting him win this battle but the war is still Minato.

I know he's planning something big something rotten, something sinister! "I totally want in." I told him once we got in the car.

"Want in on what?" No he's playing dumb... why... My question got answer once the back door open up and Naruto climb in.

"I wanna come too! Uncle Pein doing this to much-" He threw his arm around himself as started making kissing around. "to Auntie Konan. It's gross! I never want to ever be like that." I nearly died in my seat from laughing as Minato turned around to look at his son right in the eyes and said..

"Good! Keep thinking like that until you're twenty-five." Naruto shook his Dad's hand in agreement.

"No worries. I'll make it thirty-five." Like I said before he to cute for words.

Work was the same, read script for movie people would like to have me in. Set up my schedule to start filming my next movie. It's a romance one.. Icha Icha Paradise.. Yes Jirayia finally won out... but I still call him my sugar-daddy I call Spike. I'm only in it because the filming staying close to home.. I really don't like being away from Minato and Naruto for to long.

But today.. something weird going on.. "Mommy there he is again." That the fifth time Naruto pointed out this strange guy to me on our way to the restroom.. Minato stuck in a meeting so I told him I'll watch Naruto for him..

Every single time I looked over at this guy he duck or drive behind something... It was like that all morning until I finally couldn't take it anymore.. So I grab the guy with long semi spikey black hair and ash black eyes. "What do want?" Naruto stay behind my legs as I question this person.

"I love you!" I started tapping my foot as I'm losing my patine here. "I do! I love you!"

"Mommy I think this person off his rocker!" Naruto whisper to me.

"I want- no I need you to marry me!" I raised an eyes brow to that comment.. "Excuse me?"

"If you don't marry me and have my children.. I'll die!" I just blink at this... person.. There no nice word to describe this idiot.. "Your violet eyes will go so well with my family line.. pale skin and black hair.. Your fiery red hair.. will look great hiding my ash black eyes."

I remember reading that once a long time ago. "It's you!" I screamed out. "You're the person who wouldn't leave me alone all those years ago!"

Coming face to face with the monster of my nightmare.. I thought would be very different... but here I am beating on the guys who stole a part of my life from me and he's screaming like a little girl.. Begging me not to kill him and he even crying over it..

"No matter if I die.. I will always love you!" I have to admit this guy sure take a good beating and keep coming back for more...

"Your breast hang like grape off of my vine."

EW! Pepper stray time! "What are you saying my boobs are so small you can't see them!" I am very self confidence about my chest. When I was younger I was the only who had them..So most people hated me for it.. So always tried to hide them and I always thought they were to small or to big at times.

"No lustful grapes that hang from the heavens!" What the heck is this guy on!

"So they are to big, huh? Well we see what you after this!" More pepper stray in the eyes more punching and kicking this creep.

"I, Madara Uchiha, would love for you to bare my children." he cried out on one knee as Naruto finally spoke up..

"Sorry dude but my Daddy is first in line for that. So no Kushina Uchiha for you! It's Kushina Namikaze!"

Jirayia showed up with some guard to pull me off of the guys as Minato went all parent mode. Checking Naruto over from head to too. "I'm fine. Mommy showed me have to pepper stray and break a man family jewels!" What I was always good show and tell!

Take that how ever you see fit there people... But that's was my morning over coming my creepy OLD very old.. I mean were talking about my great grand parent age stalker... Hopefully after my treatment he won't be coming...

All afternoon Minato kept hovering over me. I guess the old me really did scary him.. She scares me too.. "I'm alright, Minato but thanks for checking on me."

"Mommy more cooler then Uncle Pein!" Naruto squeal out as I notice a small victory smirk on Minato's lips. He finally won a small battle with his brother or I should say I won the battle for him.

Tsunade kept apologizing to me. "I'm so sorry I don't know how he got in here. Are you sure you're okay?" No matter how many time I tell them I'm fine.. No one believe me.. Maybe because it finally kick in what happen and now I'm shaking over it..

Minato was told to take me home by both Tsunade and Mikato.. since she my dress done.. Naruto played outside with Sasuke well Fugaku and Minato watch over them..

As I enter Mikato's house of horror! *evil laugh goes here * I'm not telling anyone which there I went with.. Everyone just going to have to wait until the big day... I know I'm so mean... but you love me.


	7. Thursday, October 8th

**Chapter Seven**

_**Thursday, October, 8th **_

After surviving yesterday trip to the house of horror. Mikato decide to drag us across town to all the cake shop. There over hundred but there only seven really good ones in Konoha, and we had to stop at all of them... Being up by five in the morning **SUCKS! ** Dealing with a very happy, hyper morning person like Mikato is then hell itself...

"Do you think Fugaku, would miss her if we kill her?" Minato ask me as she cheerfully talk to herself. She was talking to us but my ears couldn't take anymore. As she force us into the first shop of the day.

All the cake were so yummy! I nearly died eating the blueberry pound cake. But Mikato just noted something down and we were pulled out of there. Minato love the chocolate fudge cake, again she noted down something in her black book before shoving us out.

By lunch she feed us kid size salad... I like all my veggies don't get me wrong.. but this girl been eating cake all morning, this girl wants her ramen! "No Kushina! We will eat light so you can enjoy more cake!"

"I wanna ram your face into a cake!" I mumble out causing Minato to laugh some. "Well I do!"

"So do I." he whisper to me taking my hand as we walked to another twenty bakery.

Eat cake, walk, eat cake, drink and walk some more. "Walking like this will keep all the weight off!" She to happy at times.

I have eaten so many cakes now. They're starting to taste the some. Until I bite into one that tasted really good. "What this made out of?" Right after asking that I started to feel weird.. My heart rate started to speed up, my skin started to itch, and then my throat felt tight.

"Strawberry cream cake." The baker just said the word I feared. Strawberry.. for all who didn't know... those thing can kill me! I had an allergy to them since I was a kid.

Minato stayed calm, as Mikato freak out screaming. "She going to die because of me!" I would of laugh at her if I could of..

My hero just picked me up in his arms and carried me to the nearness hospital down the street.. Lucky for me..

"Kushina, I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell them about the strawberries." She weep out as I record this on my phone. Mikato on her knees weeping over my bed, like I'm dying or something.

"We're not even married yet and I'm already trying to kill you." Minato joke as he sat beside my bed, holding my hand the whole time.

"I just have that way on people." It's not the first time I end up here for eating those death berries. But it is the first time someone ever stay beside me the whole time. I have to say I really like it.

"Mikato." I sung out her name hoping her drama queen moment will be done. "I have decide on our cake." She was back into her professional self. Note book in hand, cell in the other and a pen hanging out of her mouth.

"Alright which one am I ordering then?"

" I want both the chocolate fudge cake and the blueberry pound cake." What.. I liked them both to much to pick between them..

"Okay, I'll get right on that!" she walked out the door acting like my whole death scene never happen. Like a good friend she is.. who just tried to kill me.

Minato kiss me on my forehead asking if I was okay. After the last few days I'll be lying if I said I'm fine. But it take a lot more to get me down..

"I'm still standing." It's the only thing that sound right to say at this moment. I'm not sunshine and rainbow but I'm a dark cloud either. I'm somewhere in the middle.

"I love you." Yeah he's really worried. "I thought I lost you before I even had you." Okay my mind went to the gutter with that one...

"I wonder what you really mean by that." I winked at him ruining his small love confession. I squeeze his hand before being serious. "I love you more."

Thankfully I didn't have to stay over night. Thank the goddess! The semi crappy side is I was force by Minato and Mikato to stay down and not moving from his couch. Yahiko took pure delight in telling in explicit detail what he did on that same couch..

And here I was laying down on it... "On my god, Yahiko, you finally learn what else your little God of pein is use for. Well other then spelling out your name in the snow!" Yessss I'm an mean so to be sister-in-law!

"Yahi-cakes, don't disturb Kushina." Ha ha his mommy yelled at him as she come over to see me. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Good, just really itchy." That's the only thing that last the longest.. I hate being itches everywhere!

Everyone waited on me hand an foot for the rest of the day. I wanted to say 'they didn't have to' but I sort enjoy all this attention... I also knew Minato semi blame himself for what happen.. I don't know why he felt so guilty over this.. I mean mistake happen from time to time.

Every fifteen minutes he kept checking on me even at night, when I was trying to sleep.. even with my bedroom door opening up casting the hallway light into my eyes. I kept ignore it until the seventh time. "Will you feel better if you sleep in here with me?" I simply asked trying not to sound very grumpy.

He didn't voice his answer, he only climb in beside me, resting his arm over my side. I thought it would be weird sharing the bed with him. I mean I been sleeping alone in my bed for the last nineteen years and now there someone else in it. Who talk in his sleep about white bunnies, stripper, and something I couldn't catch... but I knew it w as about me.

My habit of going to bed when ever I please will be over.. My habit of talking out loud to my self over something stupid I did or thought will be over. I'm gonna have to learn how not to be an cover hog... a pillow thief.. and staying on my side of the bed...

Wait does he sleep on the same side as me.. What if he does.. Will he have to give it up or will I have too...crap.. now I'm thinking to much... stupid evil thought remove yourself from my mind! Before I ruin something..or worst.. become like that tramp!

**a/n sorry again for not having a beta.. But thank you for sticking with me. A big thank you for all the watcher and favorites. I love you guys! There only two more chapter for this tale. :( **


	8. Friday, October 9th

**Chapter 8 **

_**Friday, Oct**_**ober 9****th **

I tried not to give off my fear the next morning.. Yeah that didn't work very well since I nearly freak out when Konan asked if I was alright.

"Yes I'm fine... why.. What did hear!" was my stupid reply. She looked over at Yahiko who mumble out something about his brother being crappy in bed or something along those line.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Minato came up behind me. "You feeling any better?"

I don't know if I screamed or what but all I remember is saying something about I hear my phone and Mikato need my help with an crisis.

"This is why Minato, you need an warning stating. 'Sleeping with me may cause you to act insane.'" I heard Yahiko say that after I rush outside.

Taking an deep long breath before rushing across the road, pounding on Mikato's door until she finally open up. "I'm crazy!" I blurred out. "Tell me I am crazy. I mean I'm getting married less then twenty-four hours." I finally took another need breath, trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest as she pulled me into her work zone.

"Alright, Kushina, don't tell you're getting cold feet after I was up all night finishing up your dress!"

I wasn't sure how to tell her my answer... I didn't have cold feet.. I just wanted to call this whole off and ran for the hills and keep right on running.

"Fine here." She pulled out this huge shoot gun. (Reason why she has this still remain unknown) "Take this go across the street and shoot him. Go shoot Minato right in the heart!"

"**WHAT!" ** I screamed out at her. "**Are you nuts!" **

"Nope, I'm perfectly sane. Now march your bare feet over there an shoot him. Because that will be less painful to him then you calling this whole thing off. If you call this off I will personal hunt you down and behead you myself! Got it!" Wow she scary. "I been up for the last few night finishing up everyone outfits! Calling in your order for not only one cakes but **two!**"

I thought she was just scary yelling at me but when she started waving around her sharp cutting scissor I almost pee myself!

"I'm going to ask you three question about you and Minato. If you answer there correctly I won't tied you down with your pretty dress, then set you on fire! Understand, Kushina?" I just nodded really fast, keeping my eyes glued on her sharp weapon in her hand.

"Good! First question.. Do you need to talk with them before going to bed?"

I have to say good-night to Naruto every night. Hearing Minato voice as the last thing I hear before my eyes close, keeps all those nightmare away. "Yes."

"Second question.. Can you picture your life without them?"

I calmed myself long enough to think about the day when it was just Naruto and I out shopping for my dress... I was really bum that Minato couldn't be there with us.. I also remember the few tears that fell when I had to leave them to get ready that night. "No."

"Final question, can you stand being the person who murder Minato an shatter Naruto little heart?"

There are no word to express how I felt after thinking over that question... I couldn't live with myself.. if I did that to them. "No."

She finally set down the shining sharp object. "Good! Now let try this baby on... Shall we?"

"Honey! Minato on the phone for you about Kushina losing her mind again!" Fugaku yelled out...unfortunately for my she kept that call off of speaker...

"She been off that rocker for some time ago, Minato. Yeah I called her over here, I thought I spilled ink over her dress. So she flipped out becoming a crazy person who meed really good meds. Alright take care.. bye." She turn her attention back on me before I could tell her off. "Dear, I'm not the one who just wearing my bra and bunnies boxer coming over to an friend house to ruin someone life."

I finally looked down at what I was wearing... to notice what she said was true... I was still in my over exposing jemmies with no shoes on. My hair wasn't even brush out.. "I am a crazy person who really need to be on meds."

Mikato only smile at me. "I'm glad we agree on that! Now just shut up and try this on!" Friend who shove other friend behind scary black curtain of doom then throws something at that friend head.. Will remain friend forever! Trust me.. Mikato and I been doing that to each other for years!

Do you guys wanna know what dress I pick out for myself.. I bet you're dying to know, right?..well... I'm not telling just yet! You're just going to wait like the rest of the world, sorry. Now since my father won't be joining the fun. I'm having Aya give me away. Which is an way better choice then my father anyways. Mostly because some old history between us.. I'll let you guys in on that one. Minato and Aya were bad little boys! They use to try peep on Mikato and myself... We always caught them every single time..

"Wow my breast really pop out there, don't you think?" I thought it would be funny but Mikato only yelled at me for not wearing it right. "Your no fun, Mikato!"

Her excuse for that.. "I have two kids, one husband. My fun ran out a long time ago. Now wear it like this!" She squeezed me, twisted me, and pulled me into that thing to the point breath air was not possible.

"I think you broke one of my ribs." I whined out my treatment of pain from my dear loving friend...

"You broke my patience!" she chuckle out at me. "Now Konan and I decide we're having girls night out. You are not allow to know where or what we have plan." They are so mean to me! "Oh and most of all. No Minato until we say so!"

Just mass murder me why don't you... "This is punishment for you for almost calling off your wedding and not becoming my sister-in-law." The mistress of pein walked into the room holding an blindfold..

"You told her!" Again I whined acting like an bratty child who wasn't getting what they wanted.

"She has the right to know. Now let's get you back out of that dress and into this!" Okay maybe it was over dramatic of me to scream/gasp out "**AIR!**" but it was fitting especially when your lungs burn for it.

Once I was blindfold I heard an click from an pair of handcuff. "You two are such pervs!"

"Um Kushina, I found those in your closet." Mikato spoke those forbidden words... "So who the bigger pervert here?" I remain quiet. "Yeah that's what I thought, girl."

"Daddy why are they kidnapping Mommy?" I heard Naruto voice once I was rammed into the door fame, then outside. "To have fun." Minato voice I hear it.. maybe just maybe.

"Minato save me!" I screamed out as I again shove somewhere.. This is really starting to hurt now.. back seat are not that comfy to begin with! Maybe I should just be happy they didn't put me in the trunk again... please don't ask! I have weird friends.

"Have fun girls." Was he's only respond.. Not _'I'll save you, princess Kushina!' _Shut up I'm allow to have such fantasy!

"Don't burn down my back yard!" Mikato yelled at them once we smelt the grill fire.

"I love you too, hun." Fugaku yelled back as his wife grumble something about Uchiha and burning down things.

I felt like I did when I hide in Minato's back seat that one time. I was bounce around, knock to the floor a few times with Mrs. Mikato-I-Can't-Drive! Uchiha behind the wheel.

I thought of all the devilish place they could of taken me. That cosplay tea party place. The last time I was there. She dress me in pink! My least favorite color in the color wheel! Then that casino where we were arrested for 'stripping' on poles outside... Ah good time.. Gooddddd Timess!

I felt the car stop as another person climb in. "Just go and don't stop!" The voice to the one an only Tsunade.. My future Mother-in-law.. She scream as the tire squealed down the street... "The place is in two block.. Make an left **NOW!**" I'm being held captive by insane people, who love doing bodily harm to me..

A normal girl night for some people is an good movie, or clubbing, maybe an hot spring visit. BUT with Mikato and Tsunade together..planning... it's never an good thing...

"We're here!" The blindfold was rip off to reveal an host club/casino.. "And they strip in here!" Is it wrong to find that statement disturbing since it come from my mother-in-law...

Okay I had to admit the guys here are **hotttttt**. (Minato is way hotter.) Then everyone here. I had to add that part in so he doesn't get the wrong idea about me.

We spend most of the night gambling, dancing with some of the strippers, then gamble some more.. Until four a.m come around.. My life changing walk is only hours away now.. Finger cross!

**A/n: Only one more chapter to go before this tale is over! :( But I'm thankful to everyone who add it to their favorites, and watch. I thank you! If anyone would like to beta any of my tale just let me know. **


	9. Saturday, October, 10th

**Chapter nine.**

**_Saturday, October, 10__th__ Just ask about my ever after._**

Getting back in the car I was told I was allow to finally see Minato tonight. Yeah I should say they yelled that at me as I was push out of the car as we slowly pass by his driveway. Moving car, girl screaming shoving someone out of an moving car. Yep just another normal girl night. Only one thing is missing randomly pulling into someone driveway, ringing the door bell and flashing whom ever answer it.

We lived on the wild side back then. Now we have some common sense and we the wild side we live in the past. For now.

Mikato was to stop the car for Konan to get out but instead I was push out. "See you in a few hours!" Mikato yelled over at us as she park her car.

Four in the morning yelling across the street at each other. Yeah some things never change between good friends, who one more like family.

Konan said night to me as she disappear into her room well Minato stayed up waiting for me. After my little freak out yesterday morning I really don't blame him.

"So does Mikato still have her pretty backyard?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. My reply from him was really simple he just pulled me in for a tight hug. One that make you feel if you let go that person will disappear forever.

I guess I really did freak him out, well I have our whole life ahead of us to make it up to him.

"Sorry." was the only thing I could say to that felt close to being right.

"Just.. Don't do anything like that again, okay?" I only nodded into him being enjoy being in his embrace.

"Promise."

The next few hours were spent in his room talking about how crazy his mother was. I told him some thing about it. Some thing I kept just for me to know. Things I will take to my grave.

"She always did have a thing for firemen but really. Stripping the poor guy down to nothing. Only to steal his hat. My mother is something else." he laugh out trying to fully understand how that women thinks at time.

It was nice seeing a small glimpse of what my life going to be like. Talking/sleeping in his room. Minato rest his head against mine to enjoy the last few moments of silent before Yahiko beat down his door.

"I plan to get him back. Wanna hear it?" I grin going under the cover for a bit to start my evil plan of revenge.

"Like I have choice here." No he didn't but I thought I'll be nice and give a warning. "Why are getting naked underneath there? Kushina what are doing?"

"I'm having fun! Now be quiet." I whisper up to him just when Yahiko kick in the door yelling.

"Hey my girly kick me out of my shower. Can I used yours?" Moment pause and then finally. " Wow! So that's what the bride and groom wearing for the wedding. Orange bed sheets. Nice, Minato, I would never thought of that!"

Minato just threw his pillow at his brother. "Just use the shower and shut your mouth."

Oh my plan was prefect. I'm so pride of myself.

"I see having a 'relaxing' time still doesn't help your mood much." Yahiko loudly spoke shutting the bathroom door on us. "Oh and Mom in your kitchen making your last breakfast as a free man. Which should be done-" Yahiko didn't get to finish that as their mother walked in with a tray.

My plan couldn't of been better then this as she just blinked at the two of us. "Just another Namikaze awkward morning wake up." Minato yawned out at her well I was just myself playing out my little plan. "Morning Mom!"

Yeah that was the wrong thing to say as my plan went to an a sour note as she starting yelling at us for not waiting. Telling us how many hours we had left.

"But Mom we're just acting like you and Dad on your wedding day." Which by the way Minato birthday fall nine month later after their wedding date.

Minato just shook his head at me ruining my fun by leaving his bed still in his jeans from last night. "Oh you're no fun Minato, couldn't you played along a little longer." I pouted out hugging my pillow to death.

I spent the next few hours getting ready for our death walk which was only a few minutes away now. The next chapter of my life is starting right before my eyes. But I'm ready for it.

I guess I can tell all of you what everyone wearing. I force the guys in black suit (sort like Reno's style of suit from FFAC.) The girls I had dress in thigh high geisha style sexy kimono.

Mikato's had cherry blossom design. Tsunade, had the sunset design. Konan, had a waterfall design on her. Mine had the plum blossom design.

Every bride say they'll never forget this day. Which is true.. I won't forget it as long as I live. I won't forget it how tired I was. I won't forget the fact I trip walking away down the ale. I mean complete crash and burn here. I won't forget the sudden heat wave that cause my pretty cake to collapse. Which lead to an all out cake fight. I won't forget Naruto small speech before Minato and I had out first dance together.

"I thank you Kushi Kushi for marrying my Daddy so I can finally have a Mommy for my birthday. I always wanted one." I cried so hard hugging hi,. I think everyone had a few tears in their eyes after that.

I had Naruto on my hip as I dance to a song that so describe us, My Darkest Day 'Without you' with Minato. I couldn't help but sing along to a part that fit the both us very well.

"_Cause without you I'm a disaster, the moment you go, and your my ever after, just thought you should know."_

With Minato bust talking to family member who hasn't seen him since he was Naruto ago. Konan, Mikato, and I had fun dragging Orochimaru date (the tramp of broke Minato's heart once) to the parking for another round. Then we drag her into the back bathroom of the club we rented for our reception.

The wedding took place in Minato's backyard since we didn't invited a lot of people for that. And I'm off subject again.

Like I was saying, we drag the tramp into the bathroom, place her head inside the toilet. (Don't worrying we didn't drown her. Not like it would be such a big lost or anything. I mean her fake boobs will keep her afloat if we thrown her in a lake or something... Now there a thoughts since there a pond right out back.) We place an bottle of 100% proof vodka in her hand and left her there. All beat up, she smelt like she had to way to much to drink and pass out inside the toilet. Most embarrass revenge plan. EVER! Now that my style.. since we left her naked too. Yeah I won't be forgetting this night anytime soon. This story I will be telling to my great-great-grand babies!

Minato had to make a comment about my choice for a dress before the night was completely over. "Although you do look really beautiful in that."

"I'm sensing a but here."

"I still prefer the painted on ones." Yahiko and even Fugaku second that motion by raising their drinks.

"Butt heads!" I told them sticking out my tongue like a child. "But I love you all, so please never change."

Even the best night had to come to an end some time. By midnight the three of us were pass out on Minato's bed. Sleeping the next few hours. Okay I won't lie anymore. Sleeping most of the day away.

Until our stomach form their own band called 'Staving to death' yeah it's a metal goth band.

"What are you smiling over?" Minato asked as everything finally hit me. As of twelve hours ago I'm now a wife, a mother, and most of all. "I finally have somewhere I belong."

His lips formed a smile that match my own before our lips touch each other as they shard a gentle kiss. "I have one thing to say."

"Just one things.. that's a shocker." I softly punch his arm for that rude comment.

"Why didn't you just ask me sooner to marry you!" Yeah my new life as Kushina Namikaze is going to be one heck of a ride bu after everything I went through. It's everything I need.

A peaceful home to come back to after a long day of work, a kid who love me, a husband, who always there to support me and most of all who love me. Not for what he can get out of me or how he can use me. But he love me for just being who I am. Which is great!

Three month had pass now and my life keep getting better and better.

"Kushina, why do you seem to be glowing?" Minato asked as we sat down for a family dinner with everyone. Konan, Yahiko, Tsunade, and Jirayia

"Well it's a simple answer." I only smiled at him. "We pulled a repeat from what your Mom did nine month after her wedding day."

"Grammy! Daddy fainted again and no Mom's top still on." You have to love Naruto choice of word there.

"Kushina what did you do to him?" everyone question me as I just stood over him smiling away.

"Well I just said in nine month there will be a new member to our family." One by one they fainted on me over the news.

As Naruto just look up at me. "Mommy, you still have the power of awesomeness!" before hugging me then helping me get the ice water fix up for everyone.

Once everyone finally came too. There was only one thing to say. "Just.. think if you would of ask me sooner. Think how many kids we could have by now!" And I lost him again.

**A/n: Well folks what's all she wrote. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and favorite this story. I'm sorry I'm couldn't find a beta to make you even better but I'm only human after all. I hope you guys enjoy it and love it. Maybe one day I'll write more about Minato and Kushina who knows. Only time will tell after all. **


End file.
